


Pens For Two

by theroseredreaper



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AroAce Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), AroAce Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Aromantic Asexual Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Aromantic Asexual Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-neutral Reader, MC is reader, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, aroace reader, aromantic asexual reader, reader is mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseredreaper/pseuds/theroseredreaper
Summary: You just need a quiet place to study so that you can do your homework for once! Solomon offers to let you study with him at Purgatory Hall. Before the two of you head over, however, you need to buy some new stationary first.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Pens For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another aro/ace Obey Me! character x aro/ace reader/mc fic! I really strongly hold the headcanon that Solomon and Simeon are both aro/ace characters. Also, if Solomon were real? I would really want to be friends with him. He's so cool! Like, who doesn't think he's cool?? Guy is a literal ultra powerful wizard! Ultimate cool friend material.  
> This fic is quite short, but I hope you enjoy it! It's simple but sweet.

When one is presented with the trip of a lifetime, would one ever want to say no, especially when all expenses are paid and covered for you? 

Staying in the Devildom as an exchange student was an adventure that you had never imagined you would be going on in your wildest dreams until you had actually lived it. Being able to experience the culture of an entire realm so unlike your own, discovering a whole new set of media, food, trends, stores, and scenery unlike that of the human realm was dazzling and made it easy to forget about missing home when there were dozens of new things to experience everyday.

Unfortunately, this  _ was  _ an exchange program - meaning, you still had to do homework.

While homework and classwork was in and of itself something that basically everyone hated doing, the homework assigned to you honestly wasn’t that difficult to deal with. As long as you set aside quiet time to get it done, didn’t let it pile up, and had meticulous notes to study from (which Satan was always willing to help you out with), the homework was no sweat. Except, living in the House of Lamentation with all seven demon brothers made doing homework in a timely manner, or even having a quiet place to do your homework, basically impossible.

At the beginning, when you had first arrived, the brothers were wary of you and gave you a wide berth and it was easy for you to do your homework in your room during your free time. Then, as they started to warm up to you and became your friends, you found yourself having to do your homework in the quiet of Satan’s room (he was very kind over it, even helping you do your homework sometimes) or in Lucifer’s hidden study in the library (it was always peacefully quiet in there, since he did work in one corner while you did homework in the other corner). But after the whole ordeal with Belphegor was resolved and all the brothers seemed to collectively decide to promote you to best friend status, all of them tried to monopolize your time, always trying to come find you to try and ask you to spend time with them, even during your designated homework time in Satan’s room or Lucifer’s hidden study. It was frustrating you to no end, leaving you to resort to staying behind at RAD after classes ended to try and do your work, but the chatter of students in the hallways doing extracurricular activities combined with the need to hide from the brothers while you did homework made it a difficult environment to do your homework in.

If Lucifer didn’t pressure you so much on doing your tasks and doing well with RAD school work since you were one of the important human exchange students, you would probably have given up on doing any homework at all out of frustration. 

So today you found yourself curled up under a stairwell at RAD, trying to ignore the chatter of other students with a pair of headphones Levi had gifted you sometime ago, hunched over your homework, when your pen ran out of ink. It was your last pen. You had no pencils on you. And you were running out of paper to do your homework on, top of that. The stress of it all was almost enough to make you cry. Almost.

“MC? Is that you?”

Your head whipped up at the soft voice calling out to you, half afraid one of the brothers had come to pester you when you wanted to be alone, but were relieved to see it was only Solomon, who was watching you from the stairwell, eyes partly curious and partly concerned for you.

“So it was you. What are you doing hiding under the stairwell?”

You sighed, slowly standing and holding up your homework, “I was trying to do my homework, but my pen ran out of ink. It was my last pen, too. Don’t have any pencils. Before you ask why under the stairwell and not at the library - well, I’m trying to hide from the brothers. I can’t get any work done around them.”

Solomon chuckled, nodding in understanding, “Yes, I would imagine that it would be hard to get any studying done around the House of Lamentation. Hm...I was actually going to start on that homework assignment today, myself. Would you like to come over to study with me? It’ll be quiet, that’s for sure. Simeon and Luke would be happy to see you, too.”

“You have no idea how helpful that would be,” you gushed, relieved, “I’m so happy that I could kiss you!”

His easy going smile turned a little strained, “I’m glad that I could be of help to you. We can go right now, if you’d like?”

You wanted to ask him what you had said that had made him uncomfortable, feeling bad that his smile had turned positively fake, but then you remembered that you needed new pens, “I need to get new pens. Pencils too! If you don’t mind? Or I can go get some and I’ll meet you at your dorm later?”

Solomon shook his head, offering you a hand to help you pick up your things, “No, I’ll go with you. I could use a few new pens myself.”

Thanking him, the two of you set off into town, the streets a little crowded with the after school hour, but the little stationery store was fairly empty as the two of you walked in. Walking through the aisles, admiring the cutesy black and pink decor and little fuzzy bats hanging from the ceiling, you picked up a stack of paper before heading over to the shelves that had the pens and pencils, when you gasped in utter delight at a brand new display just in front of the pen aisle. It was a pride themed stationary display! 

Pens and pencils all in different colors of all kinds of different flags, rainbow erasers in the shape of hearts, little magnets with pride puns printed on them, and even special stacks of colored letter paper and envelopes, thumb tacks, staples, and paper clips! 

And there was even the aromantic pride flag and the asexual pride flag present!

“Sol! Solomon, come look at this!” you gushed as you picked up some aromantic themed pens and some asexual themed pencils, already knowing that you were going to buy as many as you could with the grimm that you had on you.

Solomon looked up from the notebooks he was looking at to walk over to you, surprised to see you gushing over the pride display. He was even more surprised to see you hoarding the aromantic themed pens and asexual themed pencils.

“It’s a pride display,” he blinked, unsure what to say, still stunned that this display even had the aromantic flag to begin with.

“Yea, isn’t it great? I’m going to get as many of these pens and pencils as I can afford!” you grinned up at him, but the grin slowly slipped off your face as your face as Solomon just continued to stare at the display with a furrowed brow, “...Solomon? You okay?”

He startled slightly, before smiling sheepishly at you, cheeks flushing at having been caught spacing out, “I’m fine, sorry. I was just...really surprised, is all. The aromantic flag is usually never included with the rest of the community.”

He picked up a few aromantic themed pens and pencils for himself, then picked up a few magnets with ace pride puns on them after a moment of debating it.

“You’re aromantic too, Sol?”

He nodded, smile less embarrassed now as he looked down at his little armful of pride themed stationary, and suddenly you felt embarrassed yourself as you just realized that the kiss comment you made earlier was what had made Solomon uncomfortable earlier.

“Oh geez, I made you so uncomfortable earlier, didn’t I?? With that kiss comment? I didn’t mean it, I promise!”

“It’s okay, I know,” Solomon laughed that soft, hushed giggle of his, smiling fondly at you, “It seems now that we have something more to bond over than just being the two human exchange students, huh? Let’s go buy these. We still have some studying to do.”

You nodded, going with him to the teller after grabbing an eraser for good measure, still feeling embarrassed. The walk down to Purgatory Hall was enough to forget the embarrassment as the two of you chatted the whole walk there, bonding over when the two of you had first realized the possibility of being aromantic and asexual, the feelings that came to the two of you when you had discovered the existence of aromanticism and asexuality, and how the two of you had become the people you are today. When the two of you arrived at Purgatory Hall, you and Solomon had had such a good time chatting that you both almost forgot you were supposed to start the day’s homework. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! I plan to write plenty more aro/ace reader inserts for this fandom very soon, especially another Solomon fic. This fic was rather short and Solomon deserves to have a long story just like other characters. ^u^


End file.
